la historia de Mittens
by appo nine sabot
Summary: con una visita inesperada finalmente se descubre el pasado de mittens
1. visita inesperada

eran las nueve de la ma ana de un viernes feriado y penny se desperto,  
a sus pies estaban sus amados bolt y mittens durmiendo bien juntos bolt rodeaba y abrazaba con su cuerpo a la gata que dentro de un mes daria a luz a sus hijos, suena imposible pero el amor supera todo obstaculo penny se levanto con cuidado para no despertarlos y fue a prepararse el desayuno, al cabo de media hora los rayos del sol despertaron a la pareja que entre bostezos se saludaron

Bolt- buenos dias mi negra- le decia con un poco de modorra

Mittens- hola narizon

Bolt- creo que ya deveriamos levantarnos

Mittens- no- decia un poco resignada- es feriado, es temprano ademas el colchon esta muy comodo

Bolt- bueno si quieres tu te quedas y yo me levanto

Mittens- aprendes rapido cachorro sabes que no me gusta que nos dejes solos- decia mientras acariciaba su hinchado bientre

Bolt- jamas podria dejarlos- le dijo mientras se paraba- buenos dias-  
y le beso la mejilla- y a ustedes peque os- y beso el bientre de su amada

a continuacion bolt bajo de la cama y uso su cuerpo de escalon para que mittens bajara comoda, caminaron hasta las escaleras y bolt trago algo de saliva ante la gran cantidad de es calones en los que deberia apoyarse pero mittens lo consolo

Mittens- tranquilo heroe todavia puedo con las escaleras

y a continuacion bajaron a la cocina para desayunar, a mittens le daban alimento extra ya que debia nutrir a sus peque os, despues de comer y como nadie tenia tenia trabajo pendiente penny y bolt fueron a jugar al jardin del frente mientras la madre de penny y mittens observaban todo parecia indicar que seria un dia perfecto

hasta que se diviso un auto que estaba frenando en frente de la casa todos se preguntaban quien podria estar en ese auto y bajo un matrimonio relativamente joven, sus caras eran bien conocidas por mittens quien al verlos le dio panico y entro a la casa a esconderse

MP- puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo la madre de penny acercandose junto con su hija a conocer sus visitantes

Mark- hola me llamo mark esta es mi esposa brenda

Brenda- un gusto- decia mientras estrechaba la mano de la madre de penny

Mark- se que sonara raro pero... pensamos que tienen a nuestra gata

madre e hija vieron con asombro tal declaracion pero mayor sorpresa fue la de bolt realmente eran estas las personas de mittens? a continuacion los invitaron a pasar a la casa para hablar mejor y explicarse

Mark- somos de nueva york y cuando nos casamos adoptamos una gata y hace unos a os se perdio y por mas que la buscamos no la volvimos a ver

Penny- y por que piensan que tenemos a su gata?

Mark- estabamos viendote en television por cierto es bueno verte bien- refiriendose a los dias despues del incendio del estudio de bolt en que los periodistas hablaban con penny- y notamos que tu gato es similar al que perdimos y estamos seguros que es la nuestra

brenda saco de su bolso la ultima foto que le sacaron a su gata y penny especulo

Penny- que nombre le pusieron?

Brenda- mittens- el asombro de todos era bien grande eran las personas de mittens pero penny se nego a creerlo- podemos ver a su gato?

Penny- claro

penny y bolt buscaron por toda la casa a mittens pero se habia escabullido bien y nadie la encontraba, finalmente volvieron a la cocina para seguir hablando

Penny- no la encontre pero en todo caso dudo que sea su gata nunca fui a nueva york a nuestra gata la adopte de un refugio de animales en esta ciudad

Brenda- tal vez logro llegar aqui

penny reflecciono un poco los hechos, si bien existia la posibilidad de que estos fuesen los autenticos due os de mittens no iva a permitir que se la llevaran en especial si esta esperaba una camada

Penny- lo lamento pero en todo caso no creo que le corresponda tenerla sea o no su gata

Mark- es nuestra gata

Penny- no... es mia yo firme por ella y esta bajo mi responsabilidad

la madre de penny no podia sentirse mas orgullosa de la madurez de su hija a la cual apoyaba, sus visitas finalmente intentaron una ultima movida

Mark- quieren llevar esto a una disputa legal?

MP- solo de ser necesario, vengan ma ana y arreglaremos todo

Mark- de acuerdo

despues de despedir a sus visitas la mdre de penny y su hija se pusieron a pensar en lo ocurrido

Penny- que crees que devamos hacer?

MP- creo que mindy parker nos deve un favor

y ambas se dirijen al telefono para hablar con la mujer, mientras tanto bolt seguia buscando a mittens hasta que llega al cuarto de penny, debajo de su cama ve como la cola de la gata asoma levemente y decide investigar, ella estaba ahi sus ojos denotaban perturbacion y miedo ante lo que bolt trato de calmarla

Bolt- mittens que sucede estas bien? por que te metiste aqui?

Mittens- no es nada bolt solo que no me gustan las personas desconocidas

bien se notaba que mentia, algo horrible hizo que se asustara mucho con esos dos,  
en la noche bolt se desperto pero no podia ver a mittens, empezo a buscar hasta que la encontro sentada en el sofa acariciandoze el bientre

Bolt- quieres hablar?

Mittens- nose...

bolt se sento a su lado

Bolt- te hara sentir mejor

Mittens- bolt... esas dos personas se llaman mark y brenda y... son mis personas- el asombro del perro era enorme, era verdad- ellos me adoptaron, me dieron un nombre, un hogar pero a la vez me lo quitaron

Bolt- que paso?

Mittens- es una larga historia

Bolt- como la noche

Mittens- esta bien te contare

CONTINUARA 


	2. busqueda por nueva york

Mittens- todo empezo hace seis años cuando era recien nacida de mi niñes no recuerdo mucho, nunca conoci a mi padre y tampoco me afecto, por lo poco que se naci con diez hermanos seis machos y cuatro hembras, yo era la tercera mayor de la camada y la segunda de las hembras, mi madre era completamente blanca y su pecho era muy comodo nos pasabamos todo el dia jugando en una caja en la calle, nos estaban regalando, no fui ni la primera ni la ulima en ser adoptada creo que estuve en el medio.  
una pareja con dos meses de casados tenian deseos de tener una gata y nos empezaron a ver a mi me levantaron me vieron un poco y a los cinco minutos ya me estaba yendo a una casa

Bolt- que fue de tus hermanos?

Mittens- supongo que los habran adoptado no lo tengo del todo claro pero fue la ultima vez que vi a mi madre

Bolt- la querias mucho verdad

Mittens- si, estaba todo el tiempo con ella, simplemente porque su pelo era acojedor en fin, era una casa bastante grande con mucho espacio quizas el unico problema que pude tener era un perro enorme llamado max que le gustaba asustarme, le tome pronto la mano ya a veces le devolvia los favores pero nuestra coexistencia era tranquia no tuve grandes emociones vivi en ese lugar durante tres años, tengo buenos recuerdos de esa vida-  
bolt veia como se le dibujaba una sonrisa de alegria por haber recordado tan buena epoca se notaba que adoraba el calor hogareño y familiar- recuerdo que en una navidad nevaba bastante y hacia mucho frio por lo que encendieron la chimenea y yo estaba en frente de esta jugando con una bola de estambre y de repente brenda me llamo, estaba sentada en el sofa y me pidio que fuera a sus piernas a lo que obedeci y me dijo

Brenda- prometeme que en el futuro seras tan hermosa y mimosa como siempre

yo respondi que si y aunque sono como un maullido mas ella entendia bien lo que le dije y empzo a acariciarme- a mittens se le escurrio una pequeña lagrima de emocion por recordar eso, ese recuerdo era algo sagrado para ella

Bolt- entonces como es que terminaste en la calle?

Mittens- un dia estaba durmiendo y cuando desperte no habia nada, faltaban los muebles, las cosas, todo fui a ver las demas habitaciones tambien estaban vacias.  
fui afuera a ver si habia algo y vi un cartel en la puerta diciendo que habian vendido la casa por lo que me quede esperando a que alguien volviera por mi pero nadie volvio

Bolt- cuanto esperaste?

Mittens- tres dias...- el perro se quedo callado- empece a ver mis opciones o podia esperarlos ahi o podia buscarlos yo, nunca habia salido de casa pero estaba desesperada y parti en su busqueda. revisaba todo: callejones,  
edificios, casas, fui de norte a sur de oeste a este incluso revise en la estatua de la libertad

Bolt- tuviste algun problema con otros animales?

Mittens- muchas veces, la primera vez estaba en un callejon buscaba algo de comer cuando dos perros me rodearon

flashback

p1- hola gatita- me dijo uno de ellos mientras caminaban alrededor mio

Mittens- q-que quieren?- pregunte asustada

p1- saber que haces aqui- seguian caminando alrededor mio

Mittens- tengo hambre busco que comer

p1- no me digas

p2- nosotros tambien tenemos un problema

Mittens- cual?

p2- estamos muuuy aburridos talvez puedas ayudarnos

Mittens- como?

p1- nosotros jugamos a la pelota y tu eres la pelota

de repente me tomo con su boca de la espalda y me lanzo contra una pared el otro hizo lo mismo me lanzaban a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme doler yo no tenia garras y no podia defenderme.  
siguieron asi hasta que me dejaron tirada en el piso, trate de levantarme pero uno de ellos me puso la pata encima para no poder levantarme y el otro me pregunto

p1- que es lo que hacias aqui?- con tono serio

Mittens- tengo hambre- le dije adolorida

p1- espera aqui- a los dos minutos volvio con una hamburguesa a medio comer-  
comela, quitale la pata de encima asi esta mas comoda pero que no se pare

querian que comiera tirada como estaba pero no tenia mas opcion y empece a comer

p1- tambien el pan- me obligo a comer algo que me costaba dijerir pero a duras penas lo trague- ahora agradecenos

esas palabras me retumbaron,quizas me habian destrozado pero no iva a perder el poco orgullo que tenia, me quede callada y el otro perro me puso la pata encima

p2-agradecenos o hare que vomites esa hamburguesa y la vuelvas a comer hasta que nos agradescas

pero guarde silencio

p1- olvidala y vamonos de aqui

el perro renegaba de odio, accedio a la orden de su compa ero y se fueron no sin darme este un golpe en el estomago y decirme

p2- feliz digestion

fin del flashback

Bolt- guau eso fue cruel

Mittens- lo se, me rompieron la punta de tres costillas en esa ocasion fue un tanto traumatico pero segui viaje. no se cuanto tiempo abria pasado pero estaba muerta de hambre,mis organos habian consumido la poca grasa que tenia, podia sentir todos mis huesos.  
estaba revisando un callejon cuando me tropeze, ni siquiera podia levantarme, no tenia fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos abiertos y me empezaba a pesar los parpados, tenia sueño empece a creer que iva a morir ahi y cerre los ojos.  
cuando los volvi a abrir sentia un calor muy lindo porque afuera era otoño, vi en frente mio dos platos pequeños, uno con carne y el otro con leche creia que estaba en el cielo hasta que vi a unos humanos mirandome atentamente y me di cuenta de lo que paso

Bolt- que paso?

Mittens- me desmaye en la entrada trasera de un restaurante y los hijos de los dueños me habian encontrado ahi medio muerta, no pude resistir el olor de la carne y comence a comer como desesperada, tenia tan buen sabor, descubri que eran italianos que devian mudarse en dos semanas pero no les importo cuidarme por ese tiempo eran muy buenos. despues de dos semanas me dejaron ir y yo segui viaje y de nuevo tuve problemas con los perros, esta vez eran cinco y entre ellos el que me puso la pata encima, de nuevo me lanzaban de un lado a otro

flashback

uno de ellos me grito

p1- vamos defiendete demuestra que tu estupida especie vale algo

algo se encendio en mi era una combinacion de ira y sentimiento de supervivencia, yo ya habia sacado garras y aprendido a afilarlas y supe que era momento de usarlas, le arañe la cara y despues el pecho seguido de las patas para que se caiga y me lanze sobre los otros hize caer a otros dos el resto salio corriendo, empece a correr al que me piso el otro dia y lo arrincone

Mittens- dime si me recuerdas!

perro- si te recuerdo-con voz muy asustada

Mittens-deveria matarte y desacerme de una basura como tu pero no caere a tu nivel...agradeceme que te perdone la vida-se quedo unos momentos callado- DILO!!

perro- gracias gracias gracias por perdonarme la vida!- llorando del panico

Mittens- largate de aqui- el perro retrocedio lentamente- AHORA!!

y salio corriendo, desde entonces tengo la tradicion de hacermae una marca en la pata derecha por cada perro que hacia caer

fin del flashback

Bolt- esa no te la creo

Mittens-ah no- mittens se lamio la pata derecha y bolt pudo ver las trece lineas que se hizo ella misma con sus garras- desde entonces los perros en nueva york comenzaron a llamarme hellcat

Bolt- hellcat?

Mittens- gato del infierno

Bolt- ah

CONTINUARA


	3. la jaula del dolor

Bolt- quien diria que eras una chica mala

Mittens- oye ellos me buscaron a mi yo solo buscaba a mis personas

Bolt- esta bien sigue contandome

Mittens- lentamente me fui adaptando a la vida callejera pero lo que me cambio la vida fue cuando me pelie con un gato, estaba en la de siempre y el tipo se hizo el territorial queriendo echarme yo me negue y al poco tiempo nos estabamos ara ando el uno al otro todo valia pero yo nunca habia peleado con un gato en ese aspecto el tenia la ventaja, la mejor prueba de esa pelea es mi oreja izquierda

Bolt- el te hizo ese tajo?- ella afirmo la version dejando que viera su oreja

Mittens- me enoje mucho y sangraba bastante, seguimos peleando en la esquina,  
ninguno se habia dado cuenta de todo lo que nos movimos,por un momento nos separamos para respirar, ambos sangrabamos bastante y de repente el tipo salio corriendo de miedo, crei que lo habia intimidado y resulta que atras mio habia un humano de control de animales el cual me tomo y me llevo de urgencia a su oficina por lo de mi oreja, yo no entendia nada de lo que pasaba, tenia miedo, ese era el principio de la primera vez que me encerraron.  
me llevaron al ala de veterinaria y se habian quedado sin anestesicos entonces tuvieron que tratarme con todo el dolor fisico que me provocara

Bolt- dolio?

Mittens- digamos que grite mucho, despues me llevaron a una jaula que estaba a metro y medio del piso seguia sin entender que pasaba hasta que comprendi lo que sucedia y me dio una deprecion terrible, me puse a contar los dias,  
durante la primera semana ni siquiera me movi, hasta que llego un humano a quitarme el vendaje que tenia en la oreja, apenas mire a travez de los barrotes nada parecia indicar mejora hasta que alguien me hablo

x-oye vas a comer eso ?- me dijo un tipo que tenia a la derecha poniendo su pata en frente de mi puerta

Mittens- creo que no

x- entonces me lo darias- y lo vi por el reflejo del metal, era un gato gordo y gris

Mittens- lo haria de no ser porque no pasa por los barrotes

x- no le hagas caso a tony es un goloso- dijo una gata de varios tonos de amarillo en frente mio- por que estas tan callada?

Mittens- es que no entiendo que paso... yo tenia un hogar... una familia.  
y de repente todo desaparecio y termine aqui... que hice mal?

x- tranquila hermosa, aun que no lo creas aqui hay muchas posibilidades de volver a casa, por cierto me llamo carla

Mittens- soy mittens- ella seria mi primera amiga

Tony- un gusto mitt- y el gato extendio su pata para que yo la estrechara

Mittens- me puse a hablar con ellos, me daban mucha confianza, a tony lo atraparon por causar problemas en el vertedero de basura de un restaurante y control de animales se lo llevo,carla se habia perdido y termno en este lugar yo les conte lo que me paso y se sorprendieron al saber que era hellcat y que yo fui quien grito tanto hace una semana.  
a mis tres meses de haber llegado una anciana se llevo a tony y en el cuarto mes llego un chico nuevo llamado mike al que pusieron debajo de carla, a el le gustaba pero nunca hable mucho con el

Bolt- que rompecorazones negra y nunca intentaste escapar?

Mittens- una sola vez al quinto mes, cuando nos alimentaron quedo mal cerrada mi puerta y pude abrirla, no resisti el deseo de escapar, lentamente baje y sali de la habitacion no sabia donde era la salida asi que me guie por instinto entre por una puerta que resulto ser la de los perros, me asuste mucho cuando todos empezaron a ladrarme, inmediatamente me delataron y empece a correr hacia toda puerta hasta que encontre la salida, cuando estaba a unos metros un humano me tomo de las patas y me arrastro en sentido contrario, me tomo del cuello y como castigo me sumergio la cabeza en un balde de agua, fue un milagro que el bastardo no me ahogara, despues me llevo a mi jaula y no me alimento por una semana

Bolt- realmente viviste tragedia tras tragedia

Mittens- si. depsues de un buen tiempo me sentia mejor en todo aspecto y con esperanzas de encontrarme con mis personas, en mi septimo mes las personas de carla la encontraron y se la llevaron a casa lo ultimo que me dijo fue

Carla- resiste linda a ti tambien te va a tocar

Mittens- estaba convencida de que en cualquier dia alguien me llevaria a un nuevo hogar y en el octavo mes tuve la oportunidad, mark y brenda habian entrado y me buscaban,  
pense que finalmente me llego la hora de irme a casa, despues de darle una mirada general al lugar llego mi turno, esperaba anciosa por el momento en que dirian que era su gata y me sacarian pero se quedaron viendome diez minutos y... y...

bolt tomo a mittens de la pata

Bolt- que paso?- mittens tomo aire y hablo

Mittens- dijeron que no era su gata- dijo con una voz muy triste- les grite les dije que era yo hice todo lo que pude pero siguieron de largo, simplemente se fueron-  
ante la tristeza de haber recordado ese momento bolt abrazo a mittens haciendo que se calmara un poco, ella recupero el aliento y siguio narrando- los ultimos cuatro meses me quede sin hacer nada como al principio, en el dia que cumplia un año encerrada el mismo tipo que me trajo a ese lugar me saco de la jaula firmo unos papeles diciendo que me habian adoptado y me llevo a la entrada trasera donde me dejo. me habia liberado, despues de un año de claustrofobias, un año de solo sentir metal frio en las patas,un año sin el espacio suficiente para moverte, un año sin sentir aire fresco, un año de no ver la luz del sol me habian liberado, estaba feliz pero algo me hacia ver ese lugar en el que estuve tanto tiempo, pense en mike y en todos los animales que estaban prisioneros, decidi ayudarlos, me meti en la ventilacion y memorize a donde iva cada rejilla al dia siguiente entre en accion.  
saque a mike y entre los dos soltamos a todos los gatos, cuando se abrio la puerta todos salieron corriendo y llegaron bien a la salida, yo me fui con mike por la ventilacion hacia la entrada trasera, me despedi y nunca lo volvi a ver

CONTINUARA


	4. nueva vida

Mittens- despues de eso me quede en un callejon y me quede pensando en todo lo que me paso,mi propia familia me ignoro y no tenia a donde ir unirme a una comunidad de gatos no lo vi como buena idea y decidi empezar de nuevo, ya podia cuidarme sola y me puse a ordenar ese callejon para convertirlo en mi nueva casa, ordene un tacho bolcado para convertirlo en cama y fue reuniendo comida, fue ahi cuando descubri mi perdicion

Bolt- de que hablas?

Mittens- descubri los hot dogs, vaya esas cosas son adictivas en especial con mostaza, mis primeros tiempos fueron tranquilos y en primavera recibi una visita un tanto inesperada

flashback

un gato habia aparecido en mi callejon pero no le preste atencion estaba mas interesada en buscar algo de comer y el tipo se sento al lado mio

x- hay algo interesante en el menu

Mittens- si pero es mesa para uno asi que pierdete

lo vi ala cara y senti como si lo hubiera visto antes pero no podia recordar, ese gato negro lo tenia de algun lado, ambos nos olfateamos y sentimos un aroma familiar

x- dime eres de aqui?

Mittens- si naci en esta ciudad y tu

x- tambien- penso en otra pregunta- cuantos hermanos tuviste?

Mittens- diez, cuatro hembras...

x- y seis machos- habia coincidido nos miramos fijamente a los ojos

Mittens- tu madre era completamente blanca?

x- como la nieve- nos mirabamos con mas asombro- conociste a tu padre?

Mittens- no- ya sabia de donde lo conocia

x y mittens- y pasabas todo el dia jugando en una caja?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo- si- respondimos

x- hermanita

Mittens- hermano

ambos nos abrazamos se trataba de mi hermano mayor el mas grande de mis hermanos fue el primero en irse y con quien siempre podias contar me resulto milagroso el hecho de volver a verlo depues de cuatro años, me dijo que lo bautizaron otto yo obviamente le dije mi nombre y nos quedamos hablando toda la tarde en la asotea de un edificio yo obviamente le conte todo lo que pase y como buen hermano me consolo

Otto-crees que vuelvas a verlos?

Mittens- no y si los veo procurare estar tan lejos como pueda, que alguien te crie por tres años y de repente te haga todo eso no merece el perdon pero cuentame un poco de ti

Otto- pues desde que me fui vivi en el departamento de un humano llamado blake junto con su gata

Mittens- psaste tiempo de calidad con ella?

Otto- si- no esperaba que dijera si- y tengo dos hijos- eso tampoco-

Mittens- osea que... soy tia?

Otto- si-lo abraze y lo felicite- quieres conocerlos?

fue algo que no pude rechazar, me guio hasta su departamento alli estaba su esposa con la que me presento y por fortuna los niños no estaban dormidos, tendrian un mes y ya podian hablar y ver eran preciosos, me quede un rato mas hablando en el balcon con otto

Mittens- tus chicos son preciosos

Otto- tienen mis genes- finjiendo ser prezumido, despues me conto que devia mudarse a chicago con su persona por el trabajo- vendras a despedirte?

Mittens- obvio- a la semana lo despedia desde la calle, el ya estaba en el auto con su mujer y sus hijos, simplemente fue un adios con las patas y nada mas

fin del flashback

Mittens- los siguientes dos años fueron muy tranquilos sin grandes emociones hasta que...- interrumpio mirando a bolt quien estaba impasiente

Bolt- hasta que?

Mittens- hasta que un perro blanco medio loco me colgo de un puente

Bolt- si cla...- ahi cayo en que hablaba de el

Mittens- y ese perro me cambio la vida para siempre

Bolt- si?- pregunto con voz cariñosa mittens dijo que si con la cabeza pero curiosamente volvio a sentirse triste

Mittens-bolt... tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar mañana- bolt la miro con duda-  
mas alla de que me lleven o no... bien sabes que hay personas que regalan las crias de sus mascotas, asi nos adoptaron a nosostros

Bolt- si es cierto

Mittens- no quiero que reglaen a nuestros hijos - dijo deprimida- que los separen los unos de los otros, y aunque me dejaran conservarlos no quiero que crezcan sin conocer a su padre-dijo casi llorando- simplemente no quiero...

Bolt- ya tranquila-decia mientras la abrazaba con su cuerpo- no dejare que te lleven a ningun lado que tu no quieras ir

Mittens- aunque le desovedescas a penny?

Bolt- a penny y al mundo entero antes tendran que pasar sobre mi

Mittens- gracias bolt

ambos se acurrucaron el uno con el otro y durmieron en la sala al dia siguiente mark y brenda habian llegado a la casa estando con penny y su madre esperaban un mediador legal, bolt y mittens esperaban en la sala hasta que llego la mediadora se trataba de mindy parker quien una vez fue quien le dijo a penny cuando bolt se perdio que devia continuar con el otro perro volvio a las leyes y despues del incendio quedo en deuda con la chica y su madre

Mindy- tengo entendido que se disputan la custodia de un animal

Mark- pues si

Mindy- tiene los papeles de la gata?

Mark-cuales?

Mindy- la documentacion el certificado de adopcion- la pareja nego la posesion de dichos papeles y mindy mostro los de penny- este papel documento establece que bajo las normas del estado de california y el gobierno de los estados unidos que la persona que firmo por el animal o sea penny es reponsable legalmente del animal en cuestion y cualquiera de sus decendientes. en otras palabras legalmente penny es la responsable de la gata y no ustedes que tecnicamente la obtuvieron de forma ilegal

quienes fueron las primeras personas de mittens vieron su derrota pero insistieron en verla finalmente penny accedio, en la sala bolt y mittens escucharon todo y esta vez mittens no quizo esconderse

Bolt- estas segura de esto?

Mittens- hagamoslo

ambos animales entraron a la cocina, la gata era escoltada por bolt quien le pidio que estuviera con ella

Mark- hola pequeña... cambiaste mucho- el hombre estaba en cuclillas y mittens no demostraba ninguna emocion mas que una fria cara seria-  
no quieres venir a casa?.. podras estar con tus hijitos- notando el embarazo del animal- no sabes como te buscamos- al escuchar esto a mittens le da una rabia terrible, dejo que se acercara la mano del humano con la intencion de acariciarla pero antes de que la tocara esta le respondio con un zarpaso- AHH! pero que te...- y cuando se preparaba a abofetear a mittens quien trato de cubrirse bolt se le puso en medio gruñendole con ira y enseñandole sus afilados colmillos con la intencion de proteger a su gata

Bolt pensando- si le pones un dedo encima te mato!!

mindy interfirio en la escena

mindy- parece que la gata tampoco quiere ir con ustedes

finalmente la pareja se fue, al fin se podia respirar tranquilamente mittens no podia estar mas contenta se podria quedar con su amado bolt y criar a sus hijos como es devido.

un mes despues.

era una noche tormentosa, bolt y penny aguardaban en una habitacion a que mittens terminara con su parto, mittens estaba con la madre de penny y un veterinario que habian llamado para poder asistir, pasaron un buen rato hasta que se abrio la puerta indicando que podian entrar bolt estaba duro de los nervios y penny fue primero diez segundos despues entro bolt y su emocion era colosal, vio a su mittens acostada, tenia cara de agotada,  
limpiando cuidadosamente con su lengua a cuatro pequeños cachorritos los cuales la mamaban, bolt se acerco lentamente a ella y aprecio a sus decendientes

Bolt- son tan.... pequeños

Mittens- son tus pequeños

esa noche madre y padre durmieron juntos con sus recien nacidos,  
podian dormir tranquilos sabiendo que finalmente estarian todos juntos los bebes gosaban de una excelente salud. apesar de lo que cualquiera de sus padres pudo vivir en el pasado tenian en claro que tendrian un buen futuro

FIN

PD: estimado lector la obra que acaba de terminar de leer es la historia mas ambiciosa y planeada que pude idear, trabaje en ella durante un año despues de que vi la pelicula de bolt en el cine (15/1/09 en argentina)  
y comence a imaginar el pasado de mittens por quien siento una ligera obsecion, en este lapso fui perfeccionando la historia y al descubrir este sitio pude hacerla publica para todos.

mis agradecimientos a:

VampireDarkRogueWind

BOLT1995

por su aliento y apoyo y a:

Equis-Rojo

por autorizarme a usar uno de sus argumentos pues sin este no habria podido escribir esta historia

gracias atentamente appo 99


End file.
